1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine for and a method of hardening the soft ground in depth, and more particularly to a machine for hardening the soft ground in depths, which is capable of eliminating a deviation of a lower end portion thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to treat the soft ground by a method of hardening the soft ground in depths, a soft ground hardening machine is used, which has an extremely large length and small width. While a deep portion of the soft ground is treated with such an elongated machine, the external force is imparted to the machine from the ground and a ship on which the machine is supported. Accordingly, the machine is liable to be inclined or bent. This makes it difficult to form a hardened wall at a high accuracy.
When the soft ground hardening machine in operation is inclined or bent, the ship from which the machine is suspended is inclined, and the elongated machine is moved forward and backward, and rightward and leftward with an upper portion thereof fixedly held, to thereby eliminate the inclination of the machine. According to the above-described method, a high restraining force is applied from the soft ground to the soft ground hardening machine after the machine has been inserted into the soft ground to a certain extent, so that it is difficult to eliminate the inclination of the machine.